What was here and what was gone
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: AU can't say much with out giving it away so read and find out. Hint:Dean was taken the night of the fire but not by the yellow eyed demon, but Mary is still alive will explain in the story how John saves her. Newly redone so have a peek.
1. the beginging

Dean's eyes raked over the landscape he watched as John Winchester and Sam Winchester entered the old factory. Dean slipped out from behind the brush he had concealed himself in he had been tracking the Winchesters' for the better part of six months (Out of some morbid sense of curiosity seeing as he heard the families name since he was a child) staying behind the scenes waiting watching only to come out if they needed it. There had been a couple of times where he thought that they might have needed him but John pulled it out in the end but Sam god he was more of a liability then anything else even though for some reason Dean never looked at him that way he felt a need to keep the clumsy guy in pristine condition.

Dean came to a side window that was open he jumped easily enough into the building using the windowsill for leverage as he vaulted over into the disused warehouse. Dean crept behind a box that gave him access to the catwalk using the coverage of boxes on the catwalk he positioned himself with a 180 degree vantage point he had an assault rifle and his pistols he also had a boot knife, a dagger on his belt along with a machete. Dean sat silently watching the team his eyes shifted to a silver hue a trick his father had taught him...

_Dean this is nothing more then a trick it helps you see in the dark just focus on an object and your eyes will react for you..._

Dean waited he saw them come around the corner he sighted in his rifle and focused in as he scanned the area. Dean watched he looked at the two, he never understood why he wanted to protect these people they were just humans and they were hunting things like him. Dean's jaw tightened at the thought but these people had no clue how powerful demon's could be really which was why he figured he felt for Sam. Dean knew the plans for Sam and the others it was not pretty but hay such is life. Dean watched them threw the scope he saw a vampire coming up behind them they would be dead before they started Dean took aim and killed it right threw the neck severing (well blowing it of with .50 cal with silencer) with holy water soaked silver bullets. The bullet lodged in the wood I-beam two feet from Johns left shoulder.

Dean watched as John looked around for the origin of the bullet Dean didn't move or breathe for a while until the Winchesters move further into the warehouse. Dean found himself tracking the Winchesters further into the disused warehouse it was not hard with Sam, but John by himself that is a challenge even in a building like this Dean could almost lose John and his stealth advantage. Sam well he was not very good at this hunting and stalking thing. Dean moved watching Sam's every move, specially when Sam and John split up Dean found himself following the younger of the two.

Dean focused on his mission he stalked Sam quietly until he saw a vamp hit Sam over the head sending him to the floor. Dean moved in fast he grabbed the first vampire and pulled his boot knife and stabbed the first threw the neck then jerking the knife sideways then spun and got the second.

"Come on half breeds lets see what you got." Dean sneered as they group attacked. Dean shoved his boot in a blonds face he was butt fugly for a human so Dean didn't feel too bad when the vampire hit the beam behind him embedding a nail in his chest, then he circled around as he shoved his knife into another vampire. Vampires where fast but Dean was faster. Dean grabbed the second one and began to square off. Dean dodged the first punch. Dean grabbed one of them and plunged his knife into another one soon Dean was standing over piles of dust. Dean walked over to Sam, and pulled him to a sitting pose, then slipped out an opened window.

John had finished the last of his vampires he hadn't heard from Sam at all he went looking for his son fear nagging at the back of his mind as he walked through the warehouse. John rounded a corner he saw Sam shaking his head as he stood up. John rushed to his side.

"Sammy are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah dad I am okay. It's just one minute I was walking looking for the nest the next I wake up sitting here, and I swear I saw someone sneaking out the window." Sam pointed to the window.

John sighed his son was a good hunter but damn if he needed to take it more seriously he knew it was a mistake but him and Sam rarely had anything together so Mary asked him to try this and explain why. When John had told Sam about Dean and what he saw Sam was skeptical but came along that first time and hell a werewolf would make you believe. John walked over to the window he saw a little displaced dust to confirm the presence of another person. John sighed at least this person was on their side.

"Well Sam we better get home so you and Jess can get cracking on the move." John smiled as he helped up Sam. The two walked back out to the car and headed home. John wondering who had saved his son but that could wait moving his daughter in-law and son into their first home was more important. John knew that he wanted Dean back but it Sam and the others were there he needed to be a father to them too he just hated the idea of never finding Dean again but the realization was starting to set in.

Dean watched as the car pulled out he started his ninja up and took of after him. Dean followed at a safe distance watching out for anything trailing them. That was normal for him he knew were they were going he never actually went all the way back to Lawrence with them but this time he felt something on the back of neck prickling and that wasn't a good thing it meant something was hunting the hunters so instead of peeling off right before the city he followed.

The Winchesters pulled into there drive Sam ran up to house as a petite blond came running out of the house to hug and kiss Sam. Dean growled under his breath as he watched then a blond came out her hazel eyes drew Dean in he watched as she moved with fluid grace to John and hugged him they talked and her face dropped slightly for an odd reason Dean wanted to go over and tell her everything would be okay. Dean decided enough was enough and revved his engine and peeled out.

The next morning Dean found himself at a local cafe drinking a coffee it was too early for beer or any hard liquor. Dean sighed as he watched John's shop was across form Mary's store so Dean had the perfect spot to watch them come to work right now till a heavy set black woman came up to him.

"Dean, young man what are you doing?" the woman said looking pointedly at Dean who glared gripping a knife he had in the small of his back.

"How do you know me?" Dean questioned popping an eyebrow as the woman chuckled.

"I know more then you think, get your butt up and follow me and yes you are right something is after them but you have some work to do before you can help them. My name is Missouri you will be staying with me." the woman told him Dean looked at her like she had a second head but nodded to her she knew his name and didn't seem threatening and he was able to read people pretty well.

Dean walked behind her his duffel over his shoulder the two had stopped at his hotel room before going to her place. Dean followed eyes scanning the area as they walked into her house the woman smiled and told him were his room was and he was to go put his bag down in there then come down for lunch after that she would explain things to him.

Dean was nothing if not obedient so he did what he was told to do. When he walked into the kitchen, he was not prepared for the sight he saw Missouri was talking to someone when he had been up stairs he had not heard the door open so whoever it was must have been there already when Dean and Missouri arrived. Dean came into the kitchen and Missouri smiled, "Sahara this is Dean he will be staying with us okay hun."

The girl nodded Dean felt his heart stop his memory kicked in...

_Dean looked over his shoulder as the door opened and she walked through and dropped her bag. "Hay baby how was your day?"_

"_Just great dad made his normal visit in the middle of my class." Sahara smiled._

"_Really?" Dean stood taking off his glasses and dropping them on his open notes as smiled and he walked over to kiss her._

"_Yeah ranted on and on about the war and that I need to stop all this human bull shit." Sahara looked down then popped her head back up smiling._

"_We don't have to do anything in this war it is our father's war not ours." Dean held her close._

"_What would I do with out you Dean?" Sahara smiled and kissed him._

Dean smiled as he moved forward and went to hug her when Missouri stopped him he looked at her and his heart rolled over and did a couple of flips. Missouri smiled sadly, "Sahara has amnesia she doesn't remember she had experiences that have caused her to forget her past."

Dean sunk into his chair the weight on his shoulders crashed down so hard he felt as if he wouldn't be able to stand, "Oh...okay."

Dean sat quietly he watched as Sahara washed dishes he had no idea how to talk to her he wanted to jump up and hug her, kiss her but he knew she had no clue who he was and it was honesty ripping him apart. Dean coughed as Sahara turned around, her eyes searched his face for a minute for two seconds it looked as if she was going to remember him so Dean decided to open his mouth, "So how did you get here?"

"I don't really know, I was just here." Sahara's eyes flashed darkly as if remembering something Dean wanted desperately to know what she saw, so he could kill whatever or whoever had done this to his lover.

"Oh well if you ever want to talk you can always talk to me." Dean stood and walked over, "Can I help you finish?"

"Sure I would love help." Sahara smiled an easy smile but Dean saw through to the tension behind it.

Dean walked over and dried the dishes as Sahara wash he inhaled her scent it was roses and orchids but she had a scent of brimstone Dean's jaw clenched as his memories flashed of the couple visits he and his father made to his uncles place after he came up from hell. Dean looked at Sahara sweetly trying to figure things out. Dean sat silently as they washed even if she didn't remember him, her reflex moves were still there she passed dishes without thinking about it they worked easily together.

Dean found himself sitting in his room focusing his hearing (yet another trick his father taught him) so that he could tune into what she was doing he had listened to her shower and her changing now she was getting ready for bed so Dean waited till she was firmly asleep to relax enough to fall asleep himself.

The next morn Dean awoke to the smell of Stake and eggs, he rolled out of bed he pulled on a pair of pants and headed down stairs to the kitchen his stomach was empty and one of his favorite breakfasts was sitting on the table. Dean sniffed looking around as he saw a t-bone and eggs with hot sauce next to his plate. Sahara was eating eggs with cheese as Dean sat down next to her where his plate was set. Dean smirked as he sat down to eat he popped an eyebrow as Sahara looked at him.

"Like what you see?" Dean smirked waiting for a comment that Sahara would toss her eyes flashed with pain her hands shook. Dean got up and came over and placed his arms around her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes...I mean No, it just that is what they use to say." Sahara stared down at her plate.

"Who, Sahara who use to say that." Dean looked at her anger rolling off him he tried to bring it down because he knew she could feel it but he couldn't help it anyone that hurt her deserved to die a horrible death that he was willing to dish out.

"Please, stop I can't I can do this...it just oh god..." Sahara started to cry as Dean tried to hold her but she pushed away and ran up stairs.

"Boy don't push her, she still loves you I can feel it her emotions and her mind are at war right now." Missouri looked to Dean and sat down across from him.

"What happened please tell me I need to know." Dean pleaded.

"I can't it is something she has to work through herself." Missouri looked to Dean, "But she will come back to you I know this for certain."

"How she just ran from me." Dean looked too the door that Sahara just ran through. Missouri herself cringed at him emotions Dean looked back with an apologetic face as Missouri waved her hand dismissively.

Dean stood and walked out the door and lit a cigarette as he stood on the back porch. Dean's mind reeled from what was said as he decided that he wanted to go check the Winchesters out. Dean made it to the shops in easy time he decided a closer look was on the days to do list so he decided the garage was first come up with some story about bike parts and seeing if they had any when John was up front.

Dean walked in John was filling out some paper work, "Hay do you carry bike parts for a Ninja?"

"No." John didn't even looked up. Dean popped an eyebrow damn the man was not known for his congeniality but he was plan rude at the moment and Dean heard his father's voice in his head about respecting elders.

"Damn." Dean muttered to himself, "Thanks anyway."

"If you need a part we can order it." John said as Dean was at the door.

"I was just seeing if you had the turbo for it, but thanks anyway, by the way whose 67' Impala is that." Dean smirked he knew it was John's he just needed to get the man to talk more to get his mental signature to track him better.

"Mine." John answered flatly.

"It's a kick ass car you're lucky." Dean smiled as he walked out noting John's imprint mentally so he would know it elsewhere. Off to Mary's store Dean smiled as went strolling across the street whistling Metallica's "_Enter Sandman_".

Dean entered the shop smelling scents of roses and other flowers he smiled when he saw a tiger orchid he picked it up and walked up to the desk to pay when Mary walked up. Dean put on his best smile the one he knew was a "lady killer".

"Will that be all?" Mary asked.

"For now." Dean smiled thinking of how much he might be using this shop.

"She must be special." Mary smiled sweetly at Dean who smiled back nodding.

"Yes love of my life." Dean's eyes dimmed for a second.

"What happened?" Mary asked politely Dean actually felt as if he could talk to her but then closed down.

"We just found each other again." Dean stuck to a more normal story then what was most likely true even though he want to pour his heart out to this woman.

"Oh well good luck, and this is on the house." Mary smiled as Dean picked up the plant while sliding a fifty slyly under the corner of the cash register he paid for everything and left again imprinting the other Winchester to his metal scans.

Once back at Missouri's he put the flower in Sahara's room and smiled as he slipped back out to his own room wondering where she had gone. Dean put his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling his mind going over his day and the two older Winchesters.

Later that night Dean was in his room sleeping when he heard Sahara screaming. Dean bolted from his bed to Sahara's room. Dean opened the door to find her entangled in her sheets as she took turns from whimpering and screaming. Dean went to wake her when a hand was on his shoulder Dean looked behind there stood Missouri she looked sadly at him.

"She has to go through this to remember anything Dean. I know it is hard but soon the bad will give light to the good and you can help her from there but she must walk through the valley of shadows on her own as do you before you can walk together again." Missouri sighed.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Dean whispered softly, "Thou art with me."

"Good now you can sit with her but do not wake her." Missouri closed the door behind Dean.

Dean sighed as he watched her struggle against her nightmare but he couldn't he wouldn't do any thing to wake her even if everything in him told him to save her by waking her. Dean knew it was for the best but that did not mean he wasn't going to watch her to make sure she came out of it in one piece. Dean woke the next morning with a blanket over him and an orange juice next to him. Dean rubbed his face as he stood and drank the juice then walked down stairs. Dean walked into the kitchen Sahara was sitting at the table and looked at him.

"We know each other." Sahara looked at Dean oddly then smiled.

"Yeah we do." Dean sat at the table.

"What would I do with out you?" Sahara smiled, stood up and walked away as Dean smile to himself it was a step in the right direction.

Dean smirked she might not totally remember him but she would soon. His had touched something he looked down it was a ring with barbed wire designed into it with a note under it.

_Thanks for the flower._

Dean laughed and put the ring on as he went out to watch the Winchester this time he was going on a job hunt starting with John's garage he saw the back up and he figured that he might be able to get a job with John and he could watch over the Winchesters like that. Dean got his resume together and walked to the shop he laughed (it was luck or cosmic interference he figured the latter he didn't believe in the former) as he saw the help wanted sign he walked in to find John sitting in a chair on the phone with a client. Dean waited until he was off and smirked as John looked at him.

"Hay, still don't have those parts." John gruffly answered as Dean leaned on the counter in his normal _"I am the shit way"._

"Not here for that saw your sign and seeing as I just moved her with a family friend I thought I should get a job to help out so here I am as if a stroke of luck would have it." Dean passed his resume to John. John looked at the document then excused himself to a small office to what Dean presumed to call the numbers after about ten minutes John walked out and looked a Dean with a straight faced but his emotions of relief where crashing off him in title waves towards Dean who smirked against the assault.

"So a that job your references check out and I need the help and they say you are very qualified and do what is asked quickly with out questioning. I like that and so will Mike. He is on leave right now with his wife they went to Florida with their kids but he agreed to taking on a new hand." John said as he walked through the doors Dean followed, "This is the garage I expect you here a seven to help open and we work till we are done for the day I will pay you for the hours worked."

"Not a problem, so when do I start." Dean smiled.

"Now if you want otherwise tomorrow morning." John said as Dean stripped his jacket and followed John into the bay.

Dean pulled in a second car into the garage he knew what was wrong when it started. Dean was under it in a flash working on the transmission. Dean enjoyed the grease and sweat hell he lived for it besides the fact he loved cars and bike this was therapeutic for him he was able to get lost in a easily solved problem for a while. Dean was on his third car when a boot kicked him Dean rolled out as John looked at him.

"Closing time James." Dean cringed at the name he did _**not**_ like lying to John.

"Call me Dean it's my middle name my father's name is James." Dean lied a bit more a dark look crossed John's face,"Did I say something?"

"No not at all Dean." John almost seemed to force out the name Dean felt the anger, pain and sadness hit him like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Dean grabbed his jacket and went out as John responded the same.

John looked around his new hand was going to help a lot especially when he left for his hunts. Mike would love him we worked and didn't talk allot and he was good hell good was an understatement this kid was awesome with a wrench.

Dean had arrived home and went straight to the shower he knew better then to do anything but shower because he felt like a grease ball so he knew that he must have looked worst then he felt. Dean was drying off when he heard his name screamed he pulled on track pants and ran out to the source.

Sahara was in the living room in a corner huddled in a ball with a broken glass Missouri was looking at her worriedly. Dean moved in he pulled her close as she was shivering. Dean smiled as he held her muttering Latin verses softly in her ear. Sahara clammed and looked up her eyes focused on him.

"How did you know to do that and why do I call you when I am scared." Sahara asked.

"I use to do that to my fiancée when she was scared." Dean looked to Missouri who shook her head. Dean sighed, "Remember when you asked if we knew each other and I said yes."

"Yes." Sahara pushed away a bit.

"We dated." Dean said softly as Sahara smiled a bit then frowned.

"What happened?" Sahara asked.

"Hoping you could tell me one day you just vanished." Dean looked at Sahara who looked away, "when you are ready till then I will be here."

"Okay." Sahara said as she stood.

Dean stood as Sahara walked away Dean ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. Missouri walked up behind him. Dean looked to the woman, "Don't give up."

"How can I she is my world, no matter what I will fight for her." Dean smiled softly, "I got a job working at John's garage." Missouri smiled as Dean walked to the kitchen he needed a beer.

A/N: okay so I am redoing this story I want to redo it to explore and build relationships that I grazed over.


	2. days out adn memories

Dean was working under a mid nineties mini van changing its CV axles when John had told him that he was running an order for Mary to a retirement home and that he would be back soon. Dean had told him he would watch the shop until John got back. Dean was now under a classic Corvette he was doing some gasket work, a tune up, and muffler replacement. Dean was finished and about to get out from under the Corvette when he heard a bag tossed to the ground and a door slammed Dean shoved out and pulled his boot knife until he saw the culprit it was Jessie John's second oldest he was sitting in the office glaring at the wall. The door opened and what Dean saw as a bunch of other kids came in. Dean stayed unseen but close enough to hear what was going on.

"Hay Winchester daddy must be so proud he got duds for sons, a geek boy, and fag (sorry for the demeaning word usage but we all know how cruel kids can be) for boys and then girls but hay maybe they will be good for something." The boy laughed Dean girt his teeth as the group laughed.

"Yeah Winchester your dad owns the garage and has two kids that are the biggest girlly boys in town." Dean rolled his eyes these guys where classic jock types and gave them bad names one for the fact they were teasing Jessie and two they where really stupid. Dean had enough. Dean walked through the door sizing up every one of them he had a good two to three inches and pound for pound he might be lighter but he was all muscle they weren't.

"I think you need to leave now." Dean put his hands on the counter and leaned over flexing his arms. The three boys gulped and back out as Dean smirked. Dean turned to face Jessie who was staring at him, "Hay I am Dean Lansing."

"Justin Winchester but everyone calls me Jessie." Jessie said, "So you the new guy my dad hired." Dean nodded as he grabbed bottled water, "I help by answering phones and what not after school with Jackson Mike's son."

"Alright so what is with them?" Dean asked as he leaned against the counter.

"They are the typical Jock they think anyone involved in performing arts is gay if they are male." Jessie mumbled out.

"Know the type." Dean laughed, "They use to piss me off because they gave the rest of us Jock type a bad name."

"I mean there are a lot of hot girls in theater and they are all emo you know." Jessie smiled as Dean laughed as macho as Jessie tried to sound Dean had to think there was more behind this.

"Anyone in particular?" Dean smiled as Jessie stiffened his shoulders, "thought so." Dean laughed as he head out to start another vehicle it was a mid eighties GMC truck it needed a full engine overhaul.

Dean was working away in the engine compartment when John walked up. Dean looked over and John thanked him for the help with the jocks and Jessie. Jessie was still in the office when Dean looked over he was board and Dean walked over and tapped the glass Jessie walked out Dean handed him some protective glasses and ushered him over to the truck.

"So music and theater so what's your favorite band?" Dean asked.

"Well don't tell my dad but Led Zeppelin." Jessie answered as Dean smiled.

"Zeppelin Rocks so you can't go wrong, I think I hear the phone anytime you get too board you can come out here or is that against the rules." Dean said as Jessie looked around.

"Not really Dad always wants us out here but Sam says he is trying to force us to be like…Shit the phone I really hear it got to go." Jessie ran in to grab the phone.

John had too once again remind Dean it was time to leave. Dean was grabbing his jacket when he was reminded of what Jessie said before grabbing the phone, "Hay Jessie what you said earlier highly doubt your dad is forcing anything he just trying to bond the only way he knows how. Trust me parents are not the greatest at seeing what kids want."

"Okay." Jessie seemed to blow Dean off who shrugged and walked out to his bike and took off.

Jessie walked out to the garage his dad was putting some of his tools up when Jessie just grabbed one and handed it to his dad who smiled and just started chatting. Jessie was shocked John asked him about the play and Jessie tried to ask about cars but he fell short but John didn't seem to mind. Jessie made a mental note to hang around the new guy more often.

Dean arrived back at the house Missouri and Sahara were on the porch Sahara smiled as Dean walked up she laughed. Dean pouted and looked at her, as she couldn't stop so he walked up and picked her up and set her in the middle of the sprinkler that was going in the middle of the lawn. Sahara screamed as she ran after him, "Dean I was going to tell you I remembered something but you ahhh…."

"Don't please I am sorry." Dean got out between laughing fits.

"Your favorite food is many and varied but the best is mac and hotdogs in our little apartment." Sahara smiled as Dean nodded, "But that is all, why can't I get the rest."

"Well how about a date say Friday." Dean smiled as Sahara looked at him.

"How is that going to help?" Dean shrugged as Sahara asked.

"Don't know just want to take you out so Friday." Dean laughed.

"Uh you are so frustrating DEAN." Sahara fumed then she smiled, "you always like to work me up but something tells me I do the same to you, that smile you have on is familiar so yes Friday is fine."

Dean laughed as she sauntered off neither realized she through interactions was remembering them and everything else. Missouri laughed at the young lovers as she watched them go inside each to their own tasks Dean showering and Sahara cooking dinner.

Dean had been working for Mike and John for about three months and living with Missouri and Sahara who remembered more and more like there second first date…

Dean and Sahara were at the bar when Sahara smiled softly and told him about there first date. Dean nearly lost it when she dance with him to _Simple Man by Shine Down_ it wasn't Skinerd's version but it was the same song and it ripped through him as her head was on his chest.

Dean smiled at the memory of the date he loved her from the moment they first met when they were teens they had to sneak around their fathers but it was worth it. When they announced their engagement they were met with anger from both that is when they decided to live like humans after all both there mothers had been human they were only half demons.

Dean was working on a project for John while John and Mike worked on the client's vehicles calling Dean to help when needed. John picked up the phone he was neck high in oil from a car. It was quick John put the phone down and called Dean who jogged over.

"Dean I know this going to sound like an odd thing but can you grab Jessie and my girls and drop them at home Mary can't get them and I guess Sam is busy and I am up to my neck in oil so can you do me this favor I know its not…" John started as Dean smirked.

"Not a problem I got my bike so you will have to lend the Impala out." Dean grinned as John shrugged and tossed him the keys.

"She comes back in less then pristine condition and its coming out of your paycheck." John laughed.

Dean arrived at the school to see Jessie running to a group of kids Dean through the car in park he ran over to hear Jessie, "Leave my sisters alone."

"No they like the attention." It was the Jock from the other day. Dean grit teeth and walked over. Dean parted the group.

"Hay Dumbass, leave them alone only a pussy picks on girls. Jessie get the girls to the Impala." Dean ordered as he stepped between the group and the three young Winchesters, "You are eighteen right?"

"Yeah So." The boys answered and a feral grin spread on Dean's face.

"Because if I catch or hear about you harassing those two girls again I will make sure you never forget me." Dean growled as he pushed past them one grabbed his shoulder Dean spun grabbing the kid and pulling his arm back to punch when Jessie call Dean dropped the jock, "You are lucky the kid is my boss's son."

Dean dropped the three at the house and drove back to the garage he got out of the Impala inspecting her every curve when he was satisfied that she was in mint he walked in to John looking at him. Dean cursed himself he probably crossed a line. Jon walked up as did Mike, "Thanks Dean for what you did."

"Huh." Dean looked at the two.

"Yeah Ace thanks." John said as Mike nodded, "Jessie called telling us what happened with those damn boys."

"It is not a big thing they were picking on girls not cool." Dean smiled as he walked off back to the project.

Dean was at home it was a Saturday Sahara was lying down her head in his lap reading as he was watching the Shining when the phone rang Missouri called from the kitchen saying she was busy so Dean picked it up.

"Hello?" Dean spoke.

"Dean, this is Jessie my family is at the park for barbeque. I was…um…wondering if you…um…ifyouwantedtocome." Jessie rambled out.

"Sure can I bring my girlfriend?" Dean smiled as Sahara smiled up from her book.

"Um…mom can dad's new employee brings his girlfriend?" Jessie yelled Dean cringed then he heard a distant, "sure Jess not a problem seeing as Sam and Jess are not coming the more the merrier. She said yeah." Jessie confirmed.

"See you in a couple." Dean said as he hung up. Jessie was turning into a mini-Dean, he enjoyed mentoring the kid, and John seemed to be happy about it.

Dean and Sahara had changed into jeans, t-shirts. The two took the Ninja to the park to meet the rest of the Winchester family. The two walked hand and hand John was the first to see him he waved as Dean walked over Sahara looked at the family she hesitated Dean looked at her confused. Sahara looked to Dean a small frown crossed her face.

"Sar what is it?" Dean asked lowly.

"Not now I will tell you later." Sahara sighed as she smiled at him and kissed him.

"You two remind me of Mary and me." John said as he walked up, "John Winchester and you must be Sahara this one can't stop talking about you."

"Yes I am and he doesn't stop talking about you either." Sahara smiled softly Dean watch her as she was reserved. John walked away Sahara looked to Dean, "He is a hunter and he needs to know what we are."

"Not now though let's enjoy." Dean smiled, "Besides something or someone is after the family and I intend to stop it I need to be close."

"Not alone you know I will help." Sahara bit.

"Yeah I know, Hay Jessie this is Sahara." A boy walked up looked almost like a younger Dean just enough differences to throw anyone off as Dean greeted him.

"Dean want to play touch football it is you, me and, Dad against the girls." Jessie smiled, "Sahara can even it out Alex and Court are not very good."

"Got it but Sahara can run circles around me sure you want her on the other team." Dean smiled as Sahara smirked.

"Yeah come on I'll fully introduce you to mom and the girls." Jessie led as they followed to the three other Winchesters, "This is my mom Mary, Alex and Court they are twins. Guys this is Dean and Sahara."

Mary looked at them she frown then smiled when Dean took her hand followed by Sahara. The teams lined up the girls got the ball first Mary tossed the ball to Sahara who caught it and dodged John and Jessie easily but Dean got her before the end zone. The girl ran it in for a touch down and Alex and Court started to tease the guys. John looked to Dean who rocketed down the field followed by Sahara. Dean caught the pass as the two ran but Dean out raced her to the end zone he came trotting back with a smirk as Sahara stuck her tongue out.

"Good job ace, keep it up and you should be on the Oilers." John smiled as Dean grinned. Dean felt a small headache starting he shook it off, "Think we should go for two what do you think ace and duce."

"Yeah." Jessie smiled they lined up.

"Dean go long again." John yelped as Dean took off the headache increased he caught the ball and glided easily into the two point conversation, "That a boy." John yelled as he and Jessie high fived.

"Yeah Sam could never do that he would have tripped." Jessie added happily.

Dean squinted, as the headache got worst through the game by the end he was almost on his knees when they sat for food. Sahara look oddly at him he waved it off she shrugged. Dean smiled as they began to eat he figured it was lack of water it was a hot day after all. The family was great to be around but his headache seemed to get worst.

"Dean…" John asked Dean looked up, "pass the beans son." Dean picked up the beans as he handed them his world when black.


	3. interlude

_Dean felt is if he was suffocating he was looking for his daddy it was so smoky and hot then he saw it flames he had no where to go. Little Dean found a corner and pulled his knees to his chest his head was starting to swim when he saw someone in front of him. Dean looked up the man smiled._

_Dean panted as he came up to his father who glared, "Faster Dean how do you expect to be the best if you don't take it seriously." His father barked Dean growled as he ran the course again this time remembering what his father taught him using small trick here and there such as shifting his eyes to see in the dark better his natural strength and endurance to speed and ease his way through the course. Dean came up on the last obstacle he made it over the thorn wall, only to be taken almost by surprise as a knife hurtled at him Dean dodged it but ended up nicking his right arm._

_Suddenly Dean was sitting on a sink as a man tended to his scuffed up knee. Dean focused on the figure he could not get anything clearer his father had been in focus why not this person._

_Dean walked with his father who was going over how Dean should act with dignity and honor they where meeting a high up man. Dean walked into the garden and he was taken by surprise when he saw her and when his father introduced him to Sahara Dean smiled his award-winning smile to which she smirked. Dean took Sahara through the gardens the sun's rays where bright and beautiful as they talked her brown eyes sparkled with golden flakes as he watched her as the strolled._

"_So Sahara, how are you." Dean finally asked_

"_I am fine Dean, how are you." Sahara smiled which caught Dean's attention because it seemed to light the whole world around him._

"_Well I am great now that you smiled and made the sun jealous." Dean smiled his award-winning smile again._

"_Okay, Dean now your hitting on me, you are powerful you know that." Sahara looked to him._

"_No I am just a half breed." Dean looked to Sahara who smiled at him._

"_You need to look at yourself in a better light. You are strong and will be someone both sides will fear." Sahara smirked, "Dean there are people that fear you even now."_

"_So you scared of me?" Dean looked at her._

"_No, I have my own strength." Sahara smiled. The rest of the day, they talked and spent the day together as there fathers talked._

Dean awoke to voices and a hand stroking his hair. Dean heard Sahara and Missouri's voice in the distance with John's which left Dean wondering who was stroking his hair he didn't mind Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Mary staring at him she stop and looked at him as her cheeks redden.

"Sorry habit I do that for the boys when they where sick I think it calms me more then them." Mary said as Dean smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to worry you." Dean said as he looked to see Jessie and the girls on the couch opposite him smiling.

"Dean you are okay." Sahara hugged him as Dean hugged her back.

"Sorry must have gotten a little dehydrated." Dean smiled as Sahara smiled back but her eyes told him she knew there was more behind the story but she just agreed and was at his side as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Dean you are up." Jessie's voice piped from the door as Dean looked over.

"Yeah man had to get the chicks to pay more attention to me then you." Dean smiled as Jessie grinned.

"Dean behave." Sahara scolded as Jessie laughed.

The Winchesters once sure Dean was okay left leaving Missouri, Sahara, and Dean sitting in the living Room the two women looking to Dean with expecting eyes. Dean looked at them he knew better then to try to fight with either of the two. Dean simply stood and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and walked back in the Women just looked at him as Missouri gestured for him to have a seat.

"Figured I would get something to drink." Dean tossed out.

"That is fine but what happened and you didn't just pass out." Sahara stated as Dean nodded slowly.

"Don't know why butt I passed out and was going throw memories which two where of Dad and you; Sahara. However, two others they where when I was very little like under the age of six or five. One a man I guess was tending to a scrapped knee. I am guessing man anyway but the figure was shadowed and I couldn't here him speak and the other was I was in a smoky place and I was scared and I wanted my father and then a man appeared he was my dad but not then I knew he wasn't my dad then but… I just don't understand what does this all mean?" Dean stated that as Sahara looked over at him she seemed sad.

"Your mind wants you to remember something but something is blocking it." Missouri stated.

"Dean it's…" Sahara stated.

"No Sahara you know due to your power but for Dean's mind to be a piece it has to realize it on its own other wise these spells could continue for good because his mind is at war with in itself." Missouri barked.

"But." Sahara growled her eyes sparked with golden hues.

"Sahara she is right and you know it how many times have you said that it must come out in its own time." Dean stated grabbing Sahara's arm, "After all isn't that what our fathers tried to teach us that even though we have these gifts we must let things happen in their own time." Dean urged, "I can't be an exception to the rule because you have feeling for me."

"Dean, your right but this… I will do as you promise." Sahara nodded as she calmed down.

"Good now how about dinner I know a nice little restaurant down town serves great Greek food." Dean smiled as Sahara rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Don't take too long getting ready Dean." Sahara's voice called from up the stairs.

"I won't." Dean called then looked to Missouri, "Reason why you don't want her telling me."

"I don't want you to blame her for anything it isn't fair the two of you have been put in the middle of a war that has been brewing for billions of years and you need each other." Missouri smiled softly as she left Dean just sighed why was life nothing but fight after fight.


End file.
